Missing Flower
by Icey Tiger
Summary: Beast boy asks Raven out on a date. But before things can even get started the road gets bumpy, starting with the kidnapping of Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Flower

By: Longforgottenkiss and Icey tiger

Beast boy yawned and stretched his arms, he realized what today was he jumped out of his bed and started looking for clean uniforms he sniffed under his arms

" _Man I stink, I needed a shower like yesterday, plus I gotta smell nice for Raven"_

Beast boy smiled at the thought of the purple haired and pale skinned beautiful empath make him weak in his knees, and a warm feeling in heart and familiar heat in his crotch.

Her bewitching small smile, her startling violet eyes that could show so many emotions at once but yet none at all, he could stare into them forever. He grabbed his body wash and walked in his bathroom.

Cyborg had made everyone a bathroom and a walk in closet. After a weird mix up in the shower schedule

He turned on the hot water snapped his fingers and went into his room and grabbed a towel and loofah.

Beast boy walked in and closed the door while shaking off his boxers and stepped in the shower.

He squirted the body wash into his loofah and scrubbed his body, his mind wandered as he thought about Raven.

He loved the way she smiled, the way she smelled, the way her hips swayed and her ass jiggled when she walked around without her cloak.

" _I bet she tastes like vanilla" the beast growled in his head while flashing pictures of a naked raven in his head_

"Mm, Vanilla" Beast boy felt his member hardening at the thought combined with the naked pictures of Raven running through his head the urge grew stronger.

" _Well this is good stress relief" Beast boy thought in his head_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Scene Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast boy Ran in the common room with a smile on his face

"Good morning my peeps!" Beast boy shouted joyfully, jumping over the couch and running for the kitchen.

He smile grew wider as he saw her, the sparkle in his eyes, Raven was drinking her tea she raised one eyebrow, silently questioning him and blew on her tea.

"Heya Rae!" beast boy joyfully shouted

"Good Morning Beast boy, It's Raven and why are you so happy this morning?" Raven questioned him out loud and set down her tea

"Nothing mama, just in a good mood" Beast boy said with a toothy grin.

"Good Morning lil'lady, good morning Grass stain" Cyborg stretched and opened the fridge.

"Good Cyborg" Raven said in her monotone and picked up her tea again.

"Good morning Tin man. Oh no you don't" Beast boy said, racing to the fridge when he saw Cyborg pulled out his assortments of meats and frying pan.

"Unlike that nasty tofu stuff you eat this is delicious, and doesn't looks like it is rotting."

Beast boy opened his mouth to respond to cyborg comments, his eyes shot over to raven who was collecting her tea and turned back to Cyborg.

"I'm not going to fight with you today, Just don't touch my tofu ok Cyborg?" Beast boy said taking the high road and turning in Raven's way.

"So um Raven are you doing anything tonight and if you aren't doing anything would you like to go out with me tonight?

Beast boy's cheeks flamed as he rambled on

Cyborg's mouth dropped open in shock, His little friend was taking the high road and he asked out raven, he almost dropped his meats.

Raven slowly turned as the words left beast boy mouth, she was also shock but didn't show it on her face. She stared at beast boy, her eyes betraying her blank face

Beast boy ignored Cyborg's expression and looked at raven.

Raven continued staring at him in a daze. Beast boy carefully walked up to raven and waved his hand in her face. Raven snapped out of her haze

" _Did he just ask me out?"_ Raven thought in her head, her thoughts was moving at the speed of sound

" _Does he like me? No that's is impossible, who would like a half demon like me?"_ Raven thought frowning

"Are you so sure, Raven?" Knowledge said

" _Yes, he just like me as a friend, Right?"_ Raven asked her smartest Emotion.

"It is highly possible that he likes us more than a friend, and you should answer him" Knowledge said

" _I doubt it And I don't know what to say"_ Raven panicked in her head to her emotion

"You already know the answer to the question." Knowledge nodded to raven

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cyborg had drop his meats, frying pan and his jaw. Beast boy had started tapping Raven on the shoulder and waving his hand in her face. Raven blinked twice

"Yes" Raven nodded. Beast boy stopped waving his hand in front of her face and tapping her on the shoulder

"What? Yes to what? Beast boy asked with his hand still in front of her face. She moved his hand away from her face.

Raven shook his hand off her shoulder and responded to his question "Yes beast boy I would love to go out with you"

Beast boy's mouth gaped open in silent shock "Really?

"Yes beast boy, what time?" Raven nodded and asked Beast boy whose mouth was still gaping like startled monkey

Beast boy snapped out of the daze and said "Um, 6:30 if that's ok" Beast boy said nervously and scratched his head

Raven nodded and walked out of the room with her tea. Beast boy stared at her retreating her, totally not looking at her perky ass. Beast boy breathed a breath of relief

"She said yes, and didn't slap me or hurt me in anyway, this is my lucky day!"

Cyborg stared turned to beast boy, Beast boy grinned and looked up

"Thank you god, I didn't think she would say yes, wait I gotta get ready for my date with Raven, maybe I'll take her to a fancy restaurant and then maybe a movie or her favorite bookstore and stop at the newest tea shop in town, Man I gotta go seeya later Cyborg"

Beast boy said the volume of his voice getting louder and louder until he was screaming and raced out of kitchen which snapped Cyborg out of his confusion and into the real world.

Where robin had just walked in the Kitchen and grabbed his cup to get his coffee when he saw a streak of green run out and Cyborg picking up his meats and frying pan.

"Good morning Cyborg, why did beast boy run of the kitchen? Did you do something to him again?"

Robin asked suspicious the metal man had pranked the green shapeshifter.

"I didn't do nothin' Rob, beast boy came in here and asked out raven" Cyborg grinned while pouring oil in the pan for breakfast.

"Asked out? Like as in a date?" Robin asked in disbelief, pouring his coffee in a cup and adding a tablespoon of sugar".

"Yea man I'm not kidding, Green bean came in here all happy like and asked her out" Cyborg smiled while taking the eggs out.

"Seriously? What did she say? " Robin mumbled, drinking his coffee.

"She said yes." Cyborg calmly said waiting for Robin's reactions.

Robin sputtered into his coffee "She said yes? I didn't know she liked beast boy"

"You don't know a lot of things, Rob" Cyborg chuckled under his breath

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Scene break]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

6:28 PM

Titan's tower

Beast boy was nervously fixing his tie and having second thoughts about his date with Raven

" _Is this too fancy for a first date? What if she hates the movie or the dinner? What if the tea shop is not her favorite? What if she doesn't like me, maybe she just want a free meal?"_

Beast boy worst fears came to the forefront of his mind, he thought about walking up to raven door and calling off the date. But he couldn't he loves her.

He would rather cut off all his limbs then call off the date, or worst stand her up on the date that **He** asked her out on. She'll hate him forever.

"Man up, Garfield and we're going to be late to our date" The beast growled softly in his head reminding

"What'cha mean" Beast boy said out loud to the person in his head and looked at the clock

6:30. on the dot, Beast boy grabbed the bundle of violets he got for Raven and ran out of his room towards her room.

 **Raven**

Beast boy looked at the nameplate that was on the door. He fixed his collar, gathered his nerves and guts and raised his fist. He took a few calming breaths and knocked on Raven's door.

He held still with bated breath, waiting for her to open the door.

" _Um, maybe she didn't hear me, yea that's it"_

He raised his fist and knocked harder on the door the sound echoing through the hallway.

He stood there waiting for her to open the door, for 5 minutes he stood still. The smell of copper slowly filled his nose in a panicked haze he dropped the violets and franticly punched in the override code for Raven's door.

What met him was not pleasant nor nice, Raven's room was in disarray, and there was clothes and books thrown around the room that was not what worried him.

It was the shocking amount of the blood covering her room, the smell choked him. Raven was nowhere in sight, he couldn't even smell her anymore. Just the scent of blood, heavy on the air.

He saw her mirror on the floor the broken shards, then it hit him, like a bag of bricks.

"She's gone, she's gone. No she can't be. No. no. NO!" beast boy screamed in agony, His screams echoed throughout the tower.

* * *

Hi this is longforgottenkiss I'm just helping Icey tiger with his story, please review this story and if there is any mistake please review and tell us


	2. Chapter 2:Stolen Violet Preview

Chapter 2: Stolen Violet

* * *

"We'll find her bb" Cyborg whispered to beast boy unresponsive body. They had to shoot him with a tranquilizer. He didn't even go down with the first one. Cyborg was worried for his friends, Raven missing and beast boy is losing control of the beast. He lifted the blanket off of Beast boy to see the scars on his body and bloody claws extending out of his hand.

There was a silence as Robin walked into the room, he stood beside Cyborg and looked upon his fellow teammate injuries. Cyborg covered the unconscious Beast boy.

"Any lead on Raven?" Cyborg asked his focus on the boy laying before him.

Robin's eyes flicked on the boy before he moved his gaze on a window

"The video from her room provides a clear view of the... kidnapping.

Cyborg nodded "So she's still alive"

" _But for how long"_ was the unspoken thought in their head.

"So who took her, was it slade?" Cyborg questioned grinding his teeth.

"No it was someone else

* * *

So hey guys I know we haven't updated in a while. We've been busy with school and summer jobs and other stuff like that But this is a preview before we get started on the whole chappie. This FF was Icey tiger's idea but I'm really am just a writer for it and please follow this FF if you like it Please.


End file.
